


Hunger Ruins Everything

by AFY2018



Series: Motherland: Fort Salem [3]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, NFSW, Raylla, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Witches, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: Scylla and Raelle have sex, set after 1x02 (a sequel to "Rooftop Vodka")
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Motherland: Fort Salem [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095350
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

“No, no I am not validating anything you say,” Raelle cackled with her unit as they walked down the main road.

“What did happen?” Tally inquired with a few playful prods to her shoulder.

“Oh my god, nothing,” she proceeded to protest.

“Is your mark shinier than ever?” Abigail piped up.

“Do not egg her on.”

“Is it!” their ball of sunshine asked.

“Speaking about shiny marks, I see your girlfriend,” Bellweather pointed out. “Do I win for spotting her first?”

“Shut up,” Raelle muttered with a smirk. “I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

“Don’t rush.”

Raelle rolled her eyes, only speaking after she heard Tally remark, “I’ll miss her midnight ramblings.”

“Don’t,” Collar tested.

“I swear to god, I don’t even know why you’re mad,” Abigail mimicked with a dramatic toss and turn of her shoulders.

“Oh, my god,” she sighed in defeat, her ears burning red with embarrassment. “Please tell me I didn’t say that.”

“You did,” Tally confirmed with a comforting pat on the back.

“Go, have fun,” Bellweather chuckled.

Raelle shook her head and walked in the direction of her awaiting partner. With her unit far behind, she slipped her hand around Scylla’s waist and pecked her cheek, meandering around their tree, hidden by spring leaves.

“What was that about?” Scylla chuckled.

“They’re just pulling my leg,” she brushed off. “So your day ended early?”

“And I thought I’d pay you a visit,” the young Necro confirmed.

“Ah, I feel honored. What do you have in mind?”

“To make up for last night, I thought I’d steal you away for a little bit.”

“I still have dinner.”

“We can try to get you back in time,” Scylla teased.

Collar bit the inside of her lip as she considered her proposal. After a few glances around the grove, she nodded, “Okay, come on.”

They found their way to the road and turned down the familiar path to Shipton Barracks, trying to stay as inconspicuous about their intentions as possible. In the privacy of the enclosed stairwell, Raelle began to pick at her girlfriend’s uniform by pulling ahead only to abruptly stop and slip a few of her buttons open. Nipping at one another with progressively less than chaste pecks, the young couple finally stumbled to the fourth floor in a passionate moment of deja vu for them. With her puppy at her heels, Scylla unlocked her dorm and turned on her heels to kiss Raelle.

“Do you think they’ll be annoyed if you’re late?” she asked with a quick peck on the neck.

Raelle smiled, dragging her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair, “Eh, I don’t think they’ll be too concerned.”

“Good,” Scylla purred with a devilish smile. She snaked her hands beneath her girlfriend’s commonly flared open jacket, squeezing her sides. “I don’t plan on letting you leave anytime soon.” Raelle shook her head with a scoff as she stripped off her jacket to reveal her black bro tank. “Never by the books.”

“The rules can’t stop me because I can’t read,” she joked, busying her hands by unbuttoning the rest of Scylla’s jacket.

Scylla rolled her eyes with a bright smile as she played with Raelle’s black tactical belt. She mindlessly untucked her shirt, letting her hands meander underneath to her now muscular obliques.

“Are you actually taking training seriously?” Scylla flirted.

“Just like you said,'' her partner confirmed, letting her lips linger under her jaw while she pushed off her coat. She quickly slipped out her belt from its buckle and ground her hips against her partner, hand flush against her stomach. “The way over is under, the way out is in,” Collar whispered, slipping one hand just under her waistband.

Scylla squeezed her sides, gritting her teeth in anticipation. “You’re only going to make yourself late.”

“There’s nothing worth being early for over there,” Raelle teased, reaching up her girlfriend’s back to unhook her bra.

She dragged her hand across her ribs, only stopping when Scylla removed her shirt and bra. In the confines of the single bed barracks, the older cadet felt no reason to hold back her blind zeal and lifted her partner in a bridal carry. Raelle giggled in surprise, clinging onto her to plant a chaste kiss against her lips. Once let down at the side of the bed, the Cession girl grabbed onto Scylla’s belt and tugged her close enough for their hips to make harsh contact. 

Raelle almost ripped open her fly, earning a small gasp from her partner, yet pulled her attention back up to her breast. Raelle broke their kiss to lick her thumb and spread the fresh spit around her girlfriend’s nipple. She glanced between Scylla’s ocean eyes and the pale pink bud under her fingers that was hardened by even the slightest brush of the cold. Her heart fluttered with every involuntary sigh uttered between them, only increased when Scylla tried to coax her into another kiss before eventually breaking away to suck in another breath.

Raelle quietly seethed through her teeth when she felt Scylla press her thigh between her legs. “Cheeky,” she quietly groaned, against her lips.

Her heart pounded in her chest with unrelenting force, every touch sent a new wave of excitement through her core. She squeezed her eyes shut when Scylla continued to press and grind her thigh into her core.

“Scylla,” she moaned into the sliver of space between them.

Hiding a slight smirk, Ramshorn sat back on the bed and pulled her onto her lap, hands on her waistband to start removing her pants. Raelle gently pressed her hand against her chest, laid kisses against her sternum then her breasts before sliding off of her lap to kneel before her, helping her out of her trousers and underwear- which now had a small spot of wetness right over her center.

With Scylla exposed before her, Collar pulled her leg up over her shoulder and began to nip and kiss the soft muscle of her inner thigh, eliciting involuntary yelps and hushed giggles from her. She glanced from her partner’s bright blue eyes, that so sweetly locked with her own through blown out pupils, to the toned muscles only softened by the time she had spent since her initial training.

Raelle darted her tongue out to soothe the hickies and slight knicks she had made. She licked her fingers, trying to use the thicker spit collected on her tongue before sliding her index and middle finger flat against her core.

Scylla’s legs twitched at the sudden warmth. She relaxed into the stiff mattress of her military issued bed, reaching over to grab a pillow for Raelle to kneel on, earning a grateful chuckle, and took a deep breath when she felt soft lips graze against her clit. Her eyes went wide for a moment and her breathing increased at the pleasurable contact of Raelle’s tongue against her core.

The younger cadet glanced up at her reaction and pushed her tongue into her. With her focus now drawn to the fun at hand, Raelle wrapped her mouth over her core, using her tongue to now tease the small bundle of nerves. She momentarily swirled it around her clit’s hood, relishing the squirming moan she elicited from her.

In the thick air of pleasure, they listened to one another’s soft grunts and groans, groping for one another with escalating desperation. Raelle teased her center with her thumb, licking the grool from it and slipping her index finger into her girlfriend. Pushing against her muscular walls, she began to search for the spongy surface, standing back up to push a bit deeper.

Looming over her, Raelle looked between their bodies, slowing when her partner’s legs flexed at her placement.

“Rae,” Scylla groaned, taking a fistful of her shirt.

Collar slipped her free hand under her neck to support her head, closing the space between them. Resting on her elbow, she took note of Scylla’s deft hands that had found their way up her shirt and sports bra. Raelle pressed the heel of her palm against her girlfriend’s clit, stimulating the small bundle of nerves that grew more sensitive to her touch.

Scylla locked her legs around her partner’s waist, trying to keep them from closing too tight. She threw her head back when Raelle increased her speed, digging her short nails into her ribs enough to leave a mark. Her heart raced and fluttered as the buzz of her orgasm inched its way through her system before clenching around her core and snapping with an electric surge. Scylla grabbed hold of her wrist, preventing her from continuing as she came back down.

“Can you grab my towel?” she breathlessly requested.

“Of course,” Raelle whispered with a tender peck on her forehead and lips.

Once she retrieved the towel from the wardrobe, she wiped her fingers on a small corner, folding it back up and handing it to her partner who was now kneeling on the bed, hand pressed firmly over her center.

“Probably should have grabbed it before we moved,” Scylla joked, wiping her hand on the towel as well. She leaned up on her knees and pulled Raelle back into another kiss, only breaking to ask, “Tell me something,” as she trailed her lips to her jaw and neck.

Raelle pondered the question and shrugged, “I’m fucking hungry.” Scylla laughed in response, and leaned back on her heels. Collar fixed her hair and smiled, “Let’s continue this later, okay?”

“What?” Ramshorn protested.

“I’ll be back,” Raelle promised with a lingering kiss. “But I’m starving.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

“I know you will.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, a literal drug. Here's the tiktok I used for this chapter.  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/wct9Qd/

The Bellweather unit sat around the square tables in their mess hall with their meager trays of bland but nutritious food. Raelle uncharacteristically dug into her meal, licking her utensils clean with every bite. Abigail glanced at Tally, then back to their unit sister, a smile barely holding her laughter back. Noticing their expectant gaze upon her, Collar glanced up, another spoon full of rice pilaf and shrugged.

“What?”

“Build up an appetite, Collar?” Abigail asked with raised eyebrows.

Raelle shook her head with a nonplussed sigh. She ignored her statement and went back to shoveling food in her mouth, watching her unit from her peripheral vision. They continued to talk about their asses kicked in another Quartermaine run hell camp, Tally remarking how much weight she lost from her butt, which finally broke Raelle.

“I’m seriously concerned,” Craven retorted. “There’s not much left to lose, anyway.”

“Just think of it like this, you’ll have a great ass by the time we graduate,” Abigail tried to comfort. “Maybe even in time for Beltane.”

“Oh my god,” Raelle groaned.

“What, Beltane is an important day for witches, it’s when we’re our most powerful.”

“Why?” Tally inquired, earning blank stares from her unit. “Why?” she repeated.

“Uh, um…” Collar pondered.

“Well, let’s just say that your mark is going to get shiny,” Abigail cryptically explained

“What? Oh, oh? … Oh!” she finally caught on. “Well… I guess you won’t be the only one with a shiny mark, then,” she directed at Raelle.

“Yeah, I bet that thing’s as bright as a star,” the High Atlantic princess teased. “So if your mark is by your cooch, where, pray tell is Scylla’s”

“Is it shiny?”

“Oh my god,” Raelle exclaimed, shaking her head in shock. Once composed she retorted, “That’s for me to know and you to never find out.”

“Okay, but is it… shiny?”

Raelle smirked in pride and confirmed, “Last time I checked, shit’s shiny as hell, I made sure of that!”

“You might not need Beltane then,” Abigail chimed in.

“No, we need her to give us an edge, to give me an edge.”

She considered Tally’s comment and nodded, “Then you can escape with you little Necro after the festivities.”

“Already on the agenda,” Raelle assured them, catching a flash outside of the window.

Abigail looked over her shoulder in the same direction, spotting Scylla loitering outside with a few of her classmates. “Goddess, could you make it any more obvious?” Raelle smirked, leaning over her tray and pointing at her girlfriend. “What is she doing here?”

“Ah shit,” Collar cursed, wiping a bit of oil from her jacket.

“Dab it, don’t rub,” Tally recommended.

“Dammit,” she nodded, switching tactics to clean it off. “I’m done anyway. Shit, I’m gonna change, I’ll meet you guys later.”

“No you won’t,” Abigail called out as her unit sister left.

“You’re right.”

“Just try not to be late for the third bell, again.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she saluted, turning on her heels to put her dirty jacket in her room.

As soon as she stripped off her uniform, Raelle brushed her teeth and tongue before she rushed down the stairwell, avoiding her peers until she reached the final landing, then bolting out the double doors to catch up with Scylla. Her feet slammed against the ground, echoing in the mostly silent afternoon, instantly grabbing the second-year students’ attention. Raelle stopped, bashfully looking at her superiors and Scylla.

“I’ll catch up with you tomorrow,” Ramshorn told her peers.

The group continued on their path, one giggling and looking back while another jealously leered at Collar. As the distance grew between them and the couple, Scylla glanced over at her partner, taking her hand and turning to face her.

“You saw me, then?” she guessed.

“Yeah,” Raelle confirmed, kissing the back of her hand.

“And now you’re all recharged?” Scylla baited her with a beguiling kiss to punctuate her intentions.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Mm,” she nodded, glancing around for any passersby while she snaked her hand up her girlfriend’s bro tank and sports bra.

“Oh,” she whispered, her heart rate instantly rising. Looking down, she cleared her throat, “Well, I didn’t take you much for being an um… a… I’m not gonna lie, I’m having trouble thinking of the word.” Scylla bit her lip and grazed her thumb over her partner’s nipple, feeling the sensitive skin of her breast prickle with goosebumps. Through a breathy voice she asked, “Are we doing this here?”

Scylla nonchalantly shrugged and retracted her hand, “That depends on what you want.”

Raelle threaded her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

“JUST SCREW ALREADY!” someone yelled.

Raelle jumped back, looking for the source on the fourth floor of the Circe Barracks where her unit was currently hanging out of the window.

“KISS!” Tally encouraged.

“Will you shut up!?” someone yelled at them from another floor.

Raelle turned red with embarrassment, instantly taking her partner’s hand to walk to Shipton as usual. She felt Scylla at her heels, trying to dominate her partner with territorial nips to leave a mark, getting reprimanded in the seclusion of a dark wall.

Raelle pressed her hand around her throat without applying pressure, lips a breath away. She pulled away when the other cadet jutted her head forward to kiss her, biting her lip at Scylla’s desperation. Ramshorn glared at her through dilated eyes, a primal look masking her previously placid demeanor. She took hold of Raelle’s hips and tugged her close enough to sweep her leg and land the younger cadet flat on her ass.

Raelle caught her breath in shock, soon being attacked with passionate nips and kisses to her lips. She groaned into the cold night at the teasing pressure of Scylla’s thigh against her crotch. Her hips instinctively rolled against their pleasurable point of contact, irritation rising when Ramshorn pulled away.

“Why,” she moaned in frustration.

Her girlfriend bit her lip with a devilish smile that only endeared Raelle more. Scylla loosened her buckle and pants, eyes adjusting to the darkness as she unhooked her trousers. She busied herself by pulling her sports bra over her breasts and wrapped her lips around her nipple. Raelle uncomfortably arched her back against her rough tongue, taking pleasure in the overwhelming sensation.

In the dim moonlight, Scylla glanced at the squirming form beneath her. She took note of how the light refracted off of her pale blue eyes, the glow of her silvery blonde hair against the grass, and her light brown eyebrows that arched at her partner’s actions.

“Please,” she quietly moaned.

“You’re going to have to speak up,” Scylla whispered against her gooseflesh prickled skin.

“I do not want to get caught like this.”

Ramshorn pulled her bro tank back over her chest, bracing her weight on her forearm when she ground her thigh into her core. Eliciting a choked groan, the young necromancer gripped Raelle’s hip with her free hand and rubbed her quad against her crotch. Raelle covered her mouth, her eyes drifting down as if to anticipate her next action.

“I want to hear you,” Scylla purred against her lips.

“Mm-mm,” she objected, her eyes rolling back at another teasing pressed against her core.

“For me.”

“Mm-mm,” Raelle protested again.

“Pretty please,” she begged, now with a more constant rhythm.

“ ‘uck,” she seethed through her hand. “Mm-mm,” Collar denied her with a short moan trailing her dissent.

She slipped her hands into her back pockets, guiding her into a better placement and rhythm for her. Raelle pursed her lips and tipped her head back, biting back every instinct to groan or moan into the hollow night. She felt the itching pleasure claw at her insides. When her once murmuring noises amplified, Scylla clamped a hand over her mouth, muffling her from possible guards.

“Scyl, god, just harder,” she muttered through her fingers.

The young Necro took her command, no longer rolling into her, now harshly grinding her against her. She looked down at her partner, dashing her gaze from her eyes that fluttered open and rolled back as she approached her climax. Scylla gently turned her head to the side, hand still clamped over her lips and kissed her neck, lightly nipping in the spots that her uniform would cover. She watched her damp forehead tip back, causing her chest to arch to the branches that hid them from the moonlight.

Eyes transfixed in a vice grip with her partner, Scylla watched her ceil blue irises roll back and their lids rapidly flutter from her orgasm. Raelle’s moans echoed in the tight space between them. She peeled her girlfriend’s hand from her mouth and slowly sat up, head still buzzing as she embraced Scylla.

“Good game."

“Yeah,” she breathlessly replied. “Gg.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, leave a comment and kudos! Read some of my other stories!  
> I used another tiktok, I swear it's a drug. https://www.tiktok.com/@gayitalianjew/video/6824086881697795334  
> If there are any typos, let me know. If you have a prompt, comment down below.


End file.
